


Poky Little Hunters

by DirtyCoffey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyCoffey/pseuds/DirtyCoffey
Summary: The boys do a b&e to burn a little golden book.





	Poky Little Hunters

“We’re looking for what?” demands Dean.

“Little Golden Book called _Poky Little Puppy_ ,” answers Sam as he digs through boxes in a large attic of a mansion.

“What in the hell is a Little Golden Book?”

“Kids book, small with a gold spine,” replies Sam. Boxes tumble to the floor in front of Sam and Dean brings up his sawed-off shotgun at the commotion.

“SAM, down!”

Sam hits the deck and Dean hits the transparent figure center mass. The ghost vanishes and Sam starts digging again, looking for boxes of kids stuff.

“How many cloth napkins does one need?” asks Dean.

“Hey, what are you guys doing? This area is restricted!” says a voice from the doorway. Sam looks up long enough to see an older gentleman in a security uniform. He starts to say something when a shape catches his eye. The security guard’s mouth drops as the shape takes figure. Dean raises his sawed off and blasts the ghost.

“We’re looking or a kids book. _Poky Little Puppy._ We find it, we’ll get rid of the ghost,” says Sam as Dean hits the ghost again with another round of rock salt.

The security guard nods his head and begins looking in boxes toward the door. A royal mess is being made as they search quickly as possible through the large attic.

“Kid’s crap!” shouts Dean. Sam and the security guard start digging into the closest boxes to Dean.

“Crazy monkey toy?” inquires Sam.

“Focus,” barks Dean.

“Ghost!” squeaks the security guard. Dean brings the shotgun around to the ghost and fires.

“Little Golden Books!” shouts Sam. Dean helps Sam search through the box of books by tossing books every which way.

“Puppy!” shouts the security guard going after a tossed book.

“Bingo,” Sam says as the guard hands the book to him. Sam pulls out a Zippo lighter and the security guard grabs an empty silver ice bucket. Sam takes the bucket and tosses the book into it. Dean levels his shotgun and sends another blast of rock salt into the ghost.

“Hurry, Sam,” says Dean. Sam sets down his Zippo to pour salt and lighter fluid over the book. The security guard is ready with his Zippo and the book-and ghost-goes up in flames.

“You okay?” Dean asks.

“Yeah, you?”

“Yeah.”

“You guys do this for a living?” asks the ashen-faced security guard.

“Not much of a living, but yeah,” replies Dean. The security guard grabs the ice bucket and looks at the smoldering ashes. “Once they cool, you can dispose of the ashes.”

“I’m thinking we’ll just bury these out back,” says the guard.

The guard leads them down the grand stairs. “Sorry about the mess,” offers Sam as the hit the landing.

“Hell of a thing,” replies the guard as they turn and continue down. “Couple of huge possums were fighting up there. Broke up the fight and they ran down the stairs and out the back door.”

Dean looks at Sam and smirks. At the bottom floor, the split from the security guard, slipping out the glass doors to the back yard. Baby is parked in a maintenance track by the shed. They stowed their gear while arguing about where to get some late supper.

“Hey,” says the security guard coming around the maintenance shed. He has a paper bag in one hand and a six pack of Shiner Boch in the other. “Rich bastards that run this place won’t miss this,” he says holding out the bag and beer.

Sam takes the bag and Dean takes the beer. “Chicken salad, crackers, chips, apples, and cheese,” says the guard when Sam opens the bag.

“Thanks,” says Sam.

“Thank you,” says the guard. “Perhaps now we won’t have people tripping or falling down the stairs.” They shake hands and then the guard heads back to the mansion.

Sam puts the bag in the back seat as Dean puts the beer in the cooler. Supper has been decided, the open road awaits, and fresh beer is on hand. It’s a good evening.


End file.
